A Princess in disguise
by ausllyshipper4ever
Summary: Ally is a maid in Mrs Park's house. She scrubs and cleans. But what happens when one day a stranger stops by and kidnaps her in the middle of the night? Will she have to pretend she is somebody she is not? WHat if the deal does not include falling for the secretive and hot bodyguard? Read please! Austin/ALly
1. Chapter 1- Maid or not?

My alarm clock wakes me with a start. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Stretching, I let my toe touch the cold wooden floor of the servent's quarters and shivered slightly. The room was tiny and frost was on the windows.

"Ally!" Cook called me.

"Coming!" I shouted down, annoyed. Shivering into my work clothes, I ran down to prepare breakfast for Mrs Park.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Ally, an orphan whom Mrs Park found on the street and took in. Every day, in and out, she never stops reminding me what a huge favour she did for me. The strange thing is that I have geography, science, English, fench, german, and history lessons every day too. Mrs Park claims its good to educate maids. I even learn piano.

As I walked into the dining room and curtseyed, Mrs Park gave me a tight smile and I realized she had a guest with her. A guy with blonde hair that is messy in just the right way, warm brown eyes, and broad shoulders was sitting next to her.

MRs Park ignored me as I served breakfast, and started arguing with the man. "No how can that be?! She is too young and not prepared!"

The man said something softly to her and she glared at him and retreated in defeat.

"Ally! What are you still standing there?! Get us more coffee!" Mrs Park suddenly snapped at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"Yes mam. Sorry mam." I stammered and spun around to go. My left foot tripped over my right and I almost fell flat on my face. My heart pounding, I blushed furiously and slipped out of the room.

Who was that guy? Who is the "she" they were talking about? Too many questions too little answers.

My mind was so busy at all these questions that I didn't notice Mrs Park behind me while poshlishing the glass.

"You missed a spot!" She hissed in my ear.

"Sorry Madam." I meekly answered and cleaned the spot.

"By the way, pack your bags. You are leaving tomorrow." MRs Park surprisingly said suddenly.

"Wait what?" I gasped, my eyes wide in shock.

"Just pack your bags." She snapped at me. As she turned away, I thought tears glistening in her eyes.

Turning, I ran out of the house desperately. I need to find Trish. She will understand.

"Trish!" I shouted, knocking on the door.

"Yes? OH! Hi Ally!" Trish opened the door.

"I really need to talk to you" I pleaded, walking in.

"What happened?" Trish asked, her eyes widening in fear. "Did Mrs Park hit you or something?"

"No silly. She asked me to pack my bags." I said, pacing back and forth.

Trish just stood there in shock.

"Why would she do that?!"

"I don't know okay?! There was this man who came to see her in the morning and she acted really pissed. Then she just sent me off packing." I recalled.

"Well, if you ever need me, im always ready to help you, bestie." Trish reached over and hugged me. "Please call me when you reach your new place." Trish tearfully and fiercely said.

"I will."

"Promise?" Trish held out her pinky for me to swear.

"Promise." I smiled and linked our pinkies together.

Line Break.

Changing into my night clothes, I sighed wearily and sat down on my creaking bed. I had scrubbed the floor, washed the bathroom and did the laundry, not counting cooking all the meals and then packed my bags. I was exhausted.

I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep. Some nights I have this dream of a girl called Aurora. I'm in a beautiful room with a bed and all sorts of pretty things. Maids are doing my hair and makeup and pampering me. It's almost like I live her life through her eyes.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth, stifling my cry of surprise.

"Be quiet and I wont have to sedate you." A low voice growled in my ear. I whimpered in fear, my heart pounding.

The stranger carried me into a car and shut the door.

Oh my gosh. Where on earth is he taking me? A strip club? Is he a robber? Or will he ask for random? Either way, he is not going to get much money out of Madam Peak. My imagination ran wild with all the possibilities.

"Please…" I whispered shakily. "Where are you taking me?"

The stranger growled from the front seat. "Shut up. I should have gagged you. Tom! Knock her out for a while could you?"

I cowered into the corner of the car, hoping Tom, whoever he was, couldn't reach me.

"Where are you, little girl." A voice drawled form the darkness.

That's all I remembered before I was knocked out cold.

Everything was foggy and I tried to open my eyes. My head was pounding in my ears and it felt like hundreds of hammers hammering my brain. I heard some voices.

"Shes waking up."

"I told you I didn't kill her!"

"Shut up."

I pried my eyes open and squinted through the gunk in my eyes. Where the hell was I? I tried to form words but all that came out was a croak.

"Here have some water." I looked up to see the man that was in MRs Parks' house yesterday. Or was it the day before? I had no idea. Up close, he was more like my age than a man. His eyes were filled with concern as he took up my horrible state.

I eyed the cup of water suspiciously. Is it poisoned?

"OH just drink it already!" A new deep voice commanded. This voice was full of confidence and leadership that I drank the cool refreshing water without hesitation and gulped it down. It left a trail of burn down my throat from drinking too fast.

"Where am i?" I managed a whisper.

"Hello Ally. I am Mr Sam Dunkin but you can call me Sam." A big, muscular, burly man stepped out from the shadows. "I am the head and the leader of the FBIS. The person who 'kidnapped'" Here, he made quotation marks with his fingers, "Is Agent Austin Moon. He is one of our top agents. We are just FBI but…" Sam paused for dramatic effect. "A secret group to protect the royal family.—"

"I don't see what has that got to do with me?!" I burst out. "Why did you kidnap me in the middle of the night?! I didn't do anything wrong! Im just a maid!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Ally Dawson." Sam rasied an eyebrow. "Or should I say, Anastasia Amelia Lyttetton."

I looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

"You are the princess."

**A/N Hey everyone its me again with a new story ahaahah. So this stroy's skeleton idea is inspired by this book called Tandem. If you havent read it, GO READ IT NOWW haha its amazing! (I dont own Austin and ally) So i know my names are crappy lol i cant think of nice names xD RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE? :D yes? **


	2. Chapter 2- Explaining

I looked at Sam disbelievingly and for a moment, it was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop.

I suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. This was too much. The stress of getting kidnapped, the weirdness of the situation, and the fact they thought I was a princess.

Sam and the man, the one that kidnapped me, Austin, looked at each other worriedly. They knew how to handle a fighting girl, a screaming and scratching girl, a stubborn girl, but had no idea how to manage a girl who was laughing hysterically.

I could feel tears of laughter running down my cheeks as I gasped for breath.

"You actually think I'm the princess?" I managed to snort out through my giggles.

"You are a princess, Anastasia. Not THE princess, but a princess."

"Don't call me Anastasia!" I angrily corrected him. "And what do you mean?"

"Okay ALLY." Austin dragged out. "Sit down; we have a lot to tell you."

"You idiot!" I growled. Something snapped inside me. "I'm already sitting down! Do I have a choice?!" I strained against the handcuffs and the metal dugged into my bones making me hiss in pain.

"Looks like you don't." Sam sort of smirked and sat down too.

"First, you and Princess Aurora are twins. Identical twins in fact." Sam started. "When you were born, the king and queen decided to hide one twin away for safety and pretend only one child was born. You were hidden away and given to Zoey.—"

I cut him off, my brain whirling. "Wait. Aurora?" My mind flashed back to all the dreams I had about the girl called Aurora and the castle. It _IS_ a dream right? Right?

"Yes Aurora…." Sam looked at me curiously. "You don't know? SHes the crowned Princess of Arendelle. (**A/N HAHAHA Arendelle sorry guys I told you I cant make names up! If you have a better name, please PM or review to tell me! :p)**What has Zoey been teaching you?!" Sam muttered.

"Who is this Zoey you keep talking about?" I asked.

"Zoey Park. The one who has been looking after you." Sam explained. "So, back to the story,… you were hidden away and went undercover. If you didn't notice, the town you had been living in had only a few families here and there. Zoey has also been educating you at the same time in case of a situation like this."

"What is this situation anyway?" I wondered.

"I was coming to that." Sam shot me a look. "Princess Aurora has been kidnapped. Our top secret agency is working on the case as we speak. But, we need someone to pose as Aurora till we can find the real one. She is engaged to Prince Dallas of the Southern Isles and if she doesn't marry him, our kingdoms will be in war."

I was speechless. This was a lot to take in. In one minute, I discovered that I was a princess and my whole life has been a lie? I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to keep my temper.

"So this is why you've brought me here? To play pretend? To make everyone believe I'm the princess? People wont even know Princess _Anastasia"_I drawled out my real name spitefully. "I don't even exsit!"

"Yeah… you sorta got it." Agent Moon grinned.

I shot him a death glare.

"Think about it Ally, youll be saving our country and people. I promise. Just for one week. We'll get Princess Aurora back by then. Just one week." Sam reasoned.

"What if I refuse." I said defiantly. I was so pissed at them! Snatching my life away like that, not that I HAD a life… I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Well, if you refuse, you can just stay locked up forever and watch your friend wonder where you are and we might just let her join you in the dungeon…"

I frowned in puzzlement. Friend? Oh, Thrish. She's scared of dark and enclosed spaces! "Ill make a deal with you" I finally said. "Let me call my friend to tell her im safe. Ill be Princess Aurora for a week and then you'll let me go."

"Deal." Sam nodded. "But mind you, no one except me, Austin, the king and queen, and your personal maid knows about this."

I grimaced. This might be harder than I thought. What if I mess up… Pursing up my lips, I took a deep breath and rose up for the challenge. "I got it."

"Okay, Ally, meet Rebecca, your personal maid or assistant."

A plump and homely woman stepped out. "hey Ally."

"Hi" I said hesitantly.

"Step into the light where I can see you." Rebecca commanded gently.

I stepped out slowly, looking at my feet, suddenly feeling shy.

"Wow." Rebecca observed me closely. She walked around me, nodding. "The resemblance is startling. Ally is a bit shorter than Aurora, that's all. And her hands are rougher." She picked up my hands to feel them.

I pulled back, startled.

"Lets go. We have a lot to do before Princess Aurora is due to wake up."

I followed Rebecca down the hall and into the servant's staircase. The place was silent and errie, shawdows dancing on the walls from the torch Rebecca was carrying.

To busy observing my surroundings, I tripped over something and fell backwards. Stiffling a squeal, I waved my arms around, trying to keep balance.

"You okay?" Someone from behind caught me and set me upright.

"Yes, thank you so much." My heart rate slowed down and I looked up at my savior as I brushed my clothes down.

It was the Angent that kidnapped me!

"What are you doing here? Following us around?" I demanded rudely. He kidnapped me and still dares to follow me around?!

The Agent grinned and smirked. "I am Princess Aurora's bodyguard so I'm your bodyguard too. You will be seeing me following you around a lot so I suggest you get used to it. By the way, names Moon. Austin Moon."

"Great." I drawled sacsaticly.

"Shhh kids. Quiet. We are almost at Ro's bedroom."

Ro. Short for Aurora I guess. So Rebecca is familier with the princess. She must miss her a lot. I felt sorry for Rebecca for a while and stepped into the room. Which, might I say, is going to become my room for a week.

The room was huge with a king sized bed in one end and a dressing table in the other. Curtains lined the full lengthed windows overlooking the sea. The bathroom was half as big as the room, with a bathtub in it. I gaped at the room for a full 10 seconds before putting my foot in.

Austin came in after me and closed the door.

"First things first. We need to run through things what you must do and what you must not do." Rebecca announced.

"Do not speak your mind."

"Always answer politely and politically."

"Which is….?" I butted in.

"When people ask you how you feel with the arranged marriage between you, or should I say Aurora, and Prince Dallas, always say you are happy that you can help your country etc etc." Austin popped in.

Rebecaa nodded in argreement and continued.

"Aurora loves to read and sew. She also excels in Math and Science."

I now know why Madam Park has been educating me while pretending I was a maid!

Rebecca continued fondly, "That girl also changes clothes at least five times a day."

My mouth dropped open. "FIVE times a day?!"

Austin shurged "Yeah every few hours she wears different clothes."

He laughed at my repulsive reaction. "If you want to go home, you gotta act like her."

"Austin is right, Ally." Rebecca said. "Speaking of acting, you got a interview with the news in 4 hours. I'll call in your maids to get ready while Austin briefs you on what to say."

"Sooo…" Austin said hestintantly. "Are you still mad at me for kidnapping you?"

I turned around in disgust. "EXCUSE ME? You kidnapped me from my home, tossed me into this castle to pretend I'm somebody im not and you expect me to be calm?"

Austin laughed nervously. "Noo…. I was under orders.." He tried to excuse himself lamely.

Unimpressed, I snorted. "Okay Agent. Brief me on the interview thing."

"So all you got to do is to go up there, look pretty, smile, and answer a few questions."

"What if she asks about Prince Dallas or the war?" I wondered.

"We have all ran through all her questions. She won't."

I nodded slowly in understanding.

"You are dismissed." Rebecca said to a servant outside the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Don't you even say thank you!?"

"What are you doing." Austin hissed in my ear.

The servant just stood there in shock as I thanked her.

Then all hell broke loose.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Princesses don't say thank you to anybody okay?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Guys chill. Sometimes servants should be thanked. It makes them feel like they are worth something. I got first hand experience." I shot Rebecca and Austin a look.

Both of them looked away and Austin said quietly, "Next time, don't say thank you unless you are in a quiet place."

I smiled at them. "Sure guys. Now what am I going to wear for the news interview?"

"How about this smart outfit?" Rebecca held out a white blouse with a pencil skirt.

I eyed it carefully. "Its not what I imajined a princess would wear…"

"Trust me, I know." Rebecca grinned. "But princesses is not all poofy dresses and parties. They have business too."

There was a knock at the door. "Hair stylist!"

Wow a princess really gets pampered! After I bathed, 2 people did my hair while another two did my makeup.

"Okay Ally you ready to go?" Austin asked. "WOah you look amazing!" He said sinserlaly.

I brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah, exactly like Ro."

I deflated. Oh. So he just thought I looked like Ro that's why its amazing. Okay. Fine. And how close are they really?

"Ro?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I meant Princess Aurora." Austin looked away.

"Let's go, Aurora!" Rebecca winked at me.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my room door and stepped out, ready to face the world as Princess Aurora for the first time.

**A/N Thank you so much everyone for your amazing reviews, follows, and favourites!:D I hope this chapter is okay haha :P So in case it was confusing, Ro is Aurora. Madam Park is Zoey. And Sam is the captain/head of the secret FBI thingy. Agent/Agent Moon is Austin! I'm so excited for this story haha. Review, favourite, and follow? :3 I should be uploading a new chapter every two days or so ****J for my other stories, it'd be once a week or so. ILY guys 3 **


	3. Chapter 3- Problems

Chapter 3: Problems.

"So, Princess Aurora, where have you been these two weeks?" The reporter asked me curiously.

"Well, I have been visiting southern isles and touring around it. It is a beautiful country." I replied, somewhat mechanically as I recited the revised answer I had practiced.

Austin smiled encouragingly from behind the reporter, giving me thumbs up.

"Speaking of the Sourthen Isles, do you think you will love Prince Dallas and be happy with him?" The reporter suddenly asked slyly. She turned to the camera, speaking to it, "As we all know, this is an arranged marriage and Princess Aurora hasn't even met Prince Dallas! Will they hit off nicely?"

"Ummm…." I panicked. This wasn't supposed to be one of the questions!

Behind the idiot reporter, Agent Sam was trying to hold the younger, blonde guy back from hitting the reporter. Rebecca looked really distressed, wringing her hands.

I cleared my throat politely, stalling for time. How to answer this in a democratic way but won't get anyone in trouble?!

"I think…" I said slowly, "We will get to know each other with time and grow to love each other. I am happy with this arrangement as I strive to do my very best for my country."

Sam raised his eyebrow at me, impressed.

I held in a grin and wiped my sweaty palms discreetly on the sides of my dress.

"Well," The reporter looked disbelieving but accepted it anyway with a wide grin. "We'll see about that! Thank you so much, Princess for coming today."

I smiled forcefully, wanted to smack the stupid grin off her face. "It was a pleasure."

"CUT!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Austin grabbed the woman. "That wasn't one of the questions!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know. But to be one of the top reporters in the biz, we have to get all the juicy stuff you know?"

I grabbed Austin's arm. "Don't." I warned him softly. I could feel him relax under my hand and he dragged me away, breathing heavily.

"Austin. You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yep. I should be the one asking you!" He growled in frustration. "I shouldn't have allowed Rebecca to accept that interview."

"Its not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" Austin ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration. "I should have known better."

"Its okay! The interview is over and we got better things to worry about!" I replied sensibly.

Austin nodded in reluctance as we reached my room.

"Okay I'll see you later." He smiled.

I waved "Bye!"

As soon as the door closed behind him, I fell back down on the soft bed and fell asleep. I woke up later and decided take a look at Aurora's belongings.

Looking around the spaceous room, I wandered here and there, touching things. Aurora sure had a lot of stuff… In the corner of the room was a desk filled with text books and homework. I turned a book around curiously. "The rebellion, 2002." Opening a drawer, I wanted to find a place to put my necklace that Trish had given me, the only thing I had left of my old life, for safe keeping. I frowned in puzzeldment. There was only a piece of paper inside. I unfolded it and begin to scan through it.

_Dear tex,_

_If you see this, that means im gone. I'm sorry but I couldn't stand the thought of an arranged marriage. _

_Love,_

_Ro._

My eyes widen in shock. What does this mean?

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Your highnesses." Austin held the door.

I chucked the paper back into the drawer and curtseyed.

"Hello Anastasia. How are you settling in?" The Queen asked kindly. She was really beautiful. Her hair was tied up loosely with curls hanging down on each side. Her makeup was perfect, showing no flaws.

"Good. Thank you."

"You have been invited to the dinner party tonight to celebrate your return. Be there by 7pm sharp." The King ordered.

I nodded mutely as they left the room. The Queen looked back and gave an apologetic smile.

"Where's Rachel?" Austin asked, looking around.

"Im here!" Rachel ran up, panting. "What happened?"

After telling her what im supposed to do later, she nodded.

"Okay first, you go and bathe. We got about 3 hours."

"That's a long time." I sighed in relief, settling back down in a comfy chair.

"No!" Rachel pulled me back up. "Go now! Or do you want a maid to bathe you?"

I gave her a look and walked into the bathroom.

"Remember to scrub and conditional your hair properly!" Rachel shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "OK!"

In 15 minutes, I was out, wrapped in my bathe robe. The dress that Rachel had set out for me was knee length and blue. It flared out at the end and was spagatii strapped. I slipped it on and admired myself in the mirror. Wow, Rachel sure knew how to pick a dress!

"Wait but doesn't princesses usally wear like poofy dresses and all that?"

Austin burst out laughing. "Nooo." He snorted. "Those are only for important occasions and balls."

I gave him an eye roll. "Sorry. I wasn't raised in a palace!"

That shut him up. HA.

The makeup girls came in. I had to sit still while they plucked my eye brows and leg hair. Ew.

"OUCH. Gosh. BE GENTLER!" I whined in pain.

The girl ignored me and continued to mercilessly pull out all my leg hair.

Two other people started putting mascara on my eyes and blush on my cheeks and another one styled my hair.

"Go for a natural look." Rachel instructed them.

After they were done, I was turned to look into the mirror.

"OMG. Is that me?!" I exclaimed.

My eyes looked big and my hair was amazing.

"You look gorgeous." Austin said sincerely. "As usual." He continued and smirked.

I ignored him and started walking out.

Dinner was extravagant.

The room was decorated with chandeliers and candles. The red curtains draped around the huge glass windows and the room was alive with music.

The king stood up and clinked his glass. "Thank you all for coming today. My daughter has returned from her trip. We wish her all the best to whatever she's going to do after this."

"Hear hear!" The people at the table roared.

I dug in the food hungrily. There was sooo much to eat! Shrimps, lobster, veg, etcc.

"HERe comes the desert darling!" The Queen exclaimed.

I looked up excitedly and my smiled faltered as I saw the cake. It was chocolate. Im allergic to chocolate!

"Errr actually im not that hungry now…" I pushed back my chair, "so if I could just excuse myself…"

The Queen shot me a glare. Austin looked at my puzzled and worriedly.

I started panting. And it was nothing to do with the air con or the allergy. I felt all the stifling gazes of all the guest waiting for me to have a bite so they could start.

"Surely darling, you would have at least one bite? Its your favourite!"

"Ohh yeah. My favourite." I mentally cursed myself for have such a twin sister.

Maybe the allergy has worn off? I haven't had chocolate for over 10 years. With that hopeful thought in mind, I took a bite.

"Mmm delicious!" I licked my lips.

The talking resumed as the guest starting eating their own cakes.

I waited for anything to happened. After 3 minutes, I relaxed, convinced that I have no more allergy. Until, I felt an itch at the back of my neck. Oh no…

"Austin!" I half whispered, yelled.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I need help! Im going to faint soon! Or get very giddy and throw up!" I desperately begged.

An alarmed look flittered across his usually blank face. "Come on." He gave me his arm which I clung to like my life depended on it, which it properly did.

"I am bringing Princess Aurora to her quarters as it has been a long day for her. Good night." Austin formally told everyone.

"Good night." I said, as loud and clear as I could.

As soon as we were out of sight, I clung on to Austin as we walked along the corridor. The hives were starting to appear obviously at the back of my neck. I was seeing double and couldn't walk steadily.

"What happened to you?" Austin wondered."Did you get into a roller coaster or something?" He grinned.

"Seriously!?" I gasped. "No time for jokes! Fetch a doctor! Im having an allergic reaction to the chocolate!"

"OH! That's why you didn't want to eat it."

"Yes, Genius."

We finally reached my room and I collapsed on the bed and started at the white ceiling, hoping I wont throw up.

"Ill go fetch a doctor!" Austin ran out.

The doctor. He should know that the real princess doesn't have allergic reactions to chocolate. This doctor. He will know that im a fake. HE could ruin EVERYTHING.

**A/N hey how are you guys? Sorry i couldnt update haha. Its 4am, you guys better be thankful. :P Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Favourite, review and follow please? :3**


	4. Chapter 4-Prince Dallas

After a while, I heard footsteps outside the door and Austin and three other people came bursting in.

"Ally! Are you okay?" Austin panted.

I nodded, to dizzy to speak.

"What happened, doctor?" A gentle voice anxiously asked.

Shoots, is the queen in my room?!

"Is it the food she ate in the Sourthern Isles? If they purposely poisoned her, this means war!" The King roared.

"Anastasia! Do you know what happened?" The queen stroked my hair.

It was a while before I remembered that my name is Anastasia. I forced my eyes open and squinted around. "I had an allergic reaction to the chocolate." I croaked.

"Oh but Aurora doesn't have an allergic reaction to chocolate?" The King wondered.

"Dear, this is Anastasia, not Aurora." The queen sounded amused.

"Oops. Yeah. Doctor, do something now."

"Okay, so Anastasia, I am going to give you a shot. You should be alright in a couple of hours. Just tell people allergies come and go." The doctor prepared his things.

"Wait, he knows im Anastasia?" I whisper-yelled.

"Don't worry, Ally. He is part of the Secret FBI. He knows." Austin reassured me.

The doctor took out a syringe and inserted it into my neck. He, the king and the queen then left, leaving me and Austin alone. I looked away awkwardly.

"You almost blew our cover." Austin broke the silence.

"Its not my fault im allergic to chocolate!" I protested, fighting agasint the haze of the drug.

"Whatever. Be more careful next time." Austin rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, you look like you are about to drop dead."

I tried to force my eyes to stay open, but in the end, I gave in to sleep. The last thing I saw was Austin staring down at me.

LINE BREAK.

"Ally. Wake up. It's morning." Rachel shook me awake, opening the curtains.

"Mmmhmm" I groaned and turned around into my pillow to block the sunlight.

"Get up!" Rachel threw the blankets off me.

I felt the soft and huge bed under me and I woke with a shock, wondering where was I.

"HEY!" I complained, standing up to try to snatch the blanket from her.

"Get up. You need to go for breakfast."

"Fine. Now I remember, I'm the perfect princess. I still haven't called Trish yet." I muttered, flopping back down on the soft bed, which bounced as I lay back down. My hair fell into my face and i blew it back up.

"That's right. Princess Dallas is arriving today too. He'll be coming for lunch, we'll have to prepare you. For now though, wear this dress." Rachel pointed at a cute dress lying on the chair. "Go and wash up first though."

She spoke so fast I could hardly get a word in. "Wait, Dallas is coming today?"

"Yes. Call him Prince Dallas though." Rachel tsked.

"oKay! Hold your horses. I'm waking up!" I rolled off the bed in a very ungraceful way and made my way to the posh bathroom.

In 15 minutes, I was making my way to the dining table with Austin.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm okay thanks."

"Don't eat anything bad again." Austin teased.

"Oh shuddup. I wont."

I made my way to my seat, conscious of everyone around staring at me. Almost tripping over my own feet in my haste, I plopped down in my chair.

"Good morning dear, how are you?"

"I am fine your highness, thank you" I replied, piling food onto my plate. I caught Austin's glare and froze as I realized no one else had food on their plate. Awkwardly, and blushing red, I put the spoon down and looked at my lap.

Shoots.

"Ahem. okay. Lets eat, everyone!" THe KIng broke the akward silence and digged in. I breathed a sigh of relief and stuffed myself.

After breakfast, i approached Austin. "eh Austin? I still havent called Trish..."

"Oh. Here's the phone. you cant tell her anything, except that you are in a nice house and your mistress treats you kindly."

"FIne." I snatched the phone away and dailed the familiar number.

"Hello? If you are that wierd creepy guy, I suggest you just put down the phone now because i dont know where is Ally freaking Dawson." Trsih snapped.

"Hey Trish."

"OMG ALLY?!" Trish screamed down the phone.

"Yes." I winced, jerking the phone away from my ear.

"WHere have you been?!"

"Oh, i had to settle in first before calling..."

"THat doesnt take 2 days! You promised to call as soon as you arrived!"

"Sorry okay?! I was busy."

"Yeah... anyway theres this person who keeps calling me, asking for you."

"What?"

"Yeah he is super creepy and keeps pestering me. He even threatened me once."

"Hold on Trish."

Holding the mouth piece, i turned to Austin. "AUstin, i think the kidnappers are calling my best friend, looking for me."

"What would they gain from that?" Austin asked logically. "If they wanted you, they could just come and get you from here."

"Maybe they are trying to scare us? Then they'll take Trish till i come rescue her?"

"Dont be an idiot."

"Fine." I glowered at him and turned back to Trish.

"OOh ALly! I heard some guy talking to you. Is he cute?"

"Um No!"

"Pssh dont lie."

"Shut up Trish."

"HHAHAHA I knew it! He is cute isnt he?"

"SHhh he's next to me, shut up!" I whispered, keeping one eye on Austin to make sure he isnt listening.

"Okay sorry Ally, i gotta go. Call again!" Trish suddenly said, hanging up.

Austin held up his hand for his phone and i chucked it in.

"Come on, we need to get you changed. Prince Dallas is arriving in time for lunch."

Oh man , i forgot all about Prince Dallas.

"How is he like?" I asked curiously.

"I dont really know," Austin replied.

As I walked behind Austin, along the corridor, i couldnt help but stare at his broad shoulders and amazingly sexy hair. The blonde hair flops just the right way. I tilted my head up to get a better look just as Austin turned around and focused his warm brown eyes on mine.

"Staring at me?" He smirked.

"PSSh no." I rolled my eyes, trying to slow my beating heart. "I was just wondering why you are so tall." As soon as those words were out of my mouth, i wanted to take them back. OMG that was so stupid.

Austin raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Seriously Ally? Well, because my dad is tall i guess." He fell into step beside me.

"Who's your dad anyway?"

"Um... He abandoned me and the secret FBI decided to take me in." Austin replied shortly.

"Oh, just wondering, how old are you?" I changed the subject.

"17, same age as Ro, and you of course."

Oh yeah Ro again.

"How long have you known Aurora?" I asked, ignoring the reason why i was asking such a question.

"Oh, about 10 years or so. I wasn't assigned as her body guard at first though, she requested for me."

"I guess you guys are close then?"

"Yes very. We were lonley, you see. We grew up together, playing in the garden and even sometimes taking lessons together." Austin spoke fondly, with a farway look in his eyes.

"Cool." I scolded myself for being so concerned. Speaking of Aurora reminded me of the letter that she left. I guiltily wondered if i should tell Austin or not. But before i could open my mouth, we arrived at my room.

We stopped outside my door.

"Okay. See you later, Ally." He grinned.

"Yup, See ya." I waved, opening the door.

A few hours later, i emerged from the room, 15 minutes before Prince Dallas was due. My hair hand been let down to curl naturally around my shoulders. The dress had a low neckline with spaghetti straps. Baby pink silk flowed elegantly to my ankles. At the waist was a sash that was attached to it. I self consciously sucked in my stomach hoping it didnt look fat wondering How could anyone breathe in this thing i would like to know. A pair of heals were on my feet that were at least 3 inches high. Grimacing, i took a tentative step and almost tripped. Taking a deep breath, I pep talked myself. Okay, Ally, keep it together. I made my way to the pallor.

"Your majesties, Prince Dallas." Some guy introduced us.

This cute guy with brown hair that flops into his eyes, brown eyes and a amazing body walked into the room confidently with a few guards behind him. Oooh this guy could be competition for Austin. Wait why did i even consider Austin as a competition?!

Before i could gather my thoughts, Dallas had walked up and kissed my mom's hand, shaken my dad's and it was my turn.

"Ummm..." I hesitantly put my right hand forward and Dallas leaned down and kissed it. It was a feathery brush that send shivers down my spine.

"Good Afternoon, Prince Dallas of the Southern Isles." My dad, or the King, said formally.

"Good to be here, you highness," Dallas bowed like the gentlemen he is. "And this must be Princess Aurora." He looked straight at me.

I nodded mutely and curtsied.

"I brought you something." Dallas smiled warmly.

I couldnt help but notice how the sun from the skylight shone on him, making his skin glow warmly.

He must have realized i was staring at him for he cleared his throat. "THis is for you." He held up a bag of corn. "i know you have most probably not eaten corn before so i brought it for you."

COrn?!

I laughed, thinking it was some joke. "I have eaten corn before, but i still love it."

"You have?"

I felt Austin glaring at me desperately but i ignored it. "Yes of course!"

"Oh she must have eaten it while at your country for her visit, your highness." Austin butted in.

NOw it was my turn to shoot AUstin the death glare.

"I dont think she ever came to my country before." Dallas raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"She just went, and came back yesterday."

"Did you visit my castle?" Dallas turned to me.

'"No?" I said, unsure. This means Aurora didnt even make it there before getting kidnapped. Or something.

"Okay. We'll leave you two alone to get acquainted." The Queen sensibly interrupted.

"I'll be outside." Austin said.

"In this coiuntry, Arendelle, we dont have corn." Austin hissed quietly as he passed.

Once everyone was out, i fingered my dress as the awkward silence. Wiping my sweaty palms on the sides of my dress, I opened my mouth to say something. Anything.

"So, do you..."

"What do you..."

We both winced together.

"You first."

"You first."

I couldnt help it and burst out laughing which he joined in, breaking the ice.

"So, do you play any instrument?" Dallas asked, sometime later.

"Yes, the piano. I also like the compose." I grinned.

"WOah that is so cool!" Dallas enthused.

"Just wondering, Dallas, how did you feel about us?" I wondered.

"Um actually, i was fine with it. I had a crush on you ever since i was 9. So i guess this is more like a great dream than a nightmare." Dallas confessed lightly.

"Awww really, thats so cute!" I laughed.

"Please dont make this even more embarrassing than it has to be." Dallas pouted playfully.

"Finneeee." I gave in and stopped teasing.

"Guys. You should go for a walk in the garden and show Prince Dallas your patch." My mom shouted in.

How unqueenly of her.

"Shall we, my princess?" Dallas offered me his hand.

"We shall, my prince." I replied giggling, talking his arm and we walked out.

The last thing i saw out of the corner of my eye was Austin's unreadable face watching us.

**A/N omg guys you must hate me so much ahhh. I havent updated for a long time. Oh well at least this is like 2k words, my longest yet. Next week, my parents will be away and my grandparents sleep early so ill be updating soon! :D Review? Fav? Follow? Thank you ilysm!**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5-confused

The day past in a blur and i almost forgot about all my troubles when hanging out with Dallas. He was funny, witty, sweet and compassionate at the same time. That night, everything came rushing back to me as i lay on my bed, staring up at the high ceiling.

I realized this was not my life. When Aurora comes back, everything will be taken away and ill go back to living my invisible life. Did I really want that? I will loose everything. This bed, the room , the castle, the luxury. The charming handsome Dallas, and the mysterious and hot Austin.

But now, Aurora doesn't even know Dallas. Dallas thinks I'm her. I felt my conscience eating it's way through me for I know that I'm stealing Aurora's life away.

"Can I come in?" Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes." I looked up expectantly, expecting Austin to march in.

"hey you." Dallas smiled nervously.

"Hey yourself." I smiled back.

"I was just wondering if you would take me around Arendelle tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure!" I giggled "The guard actually allowed you in my room?"

Dallas rolled his eyes "I'm going to be sleeping in the same room with you in a week's time, what can the guard say?"

My smile faded and an awkward silence filled the room as the news sank in.

"umm.." Dallas bit his lip and motion towards the door. "I, er, better be going."

"Dallas?" I called after him.

"Yes?" He turned around hopefully.

"Be ready by 9:30am after breakfast."

"Kay," He shut the door softly behind him.

I lay there in the dark and realized that if i don't find Aurora soon, ill have to live her life. I'll have to marry Dallas and do you-know-what with him. I dont know if im ready for that. I'll have all the media and princessy duties and classes and social life and...

I rubbed my face in despair. It's been two days only and I'm already so anxious. Sitting up, i padded to the door and peaked out.

"Yes miss? What do you need?" The guard there stood to attention.

"Where's Austin?"

The guard furrowed his brow in confusion. "Who is Austin?"

"Erm, Agent Moon?"

"Ah. Okay hold on." The guard spoke in his walkie talkie.

A moment later, Austin came round the corner of the corridor, looking like he had just woken up. His hair was disheveled and messed up, sticking up everywhere. Defined muscles ripped underneath his white T-shirt while he pulled it down. Omg does he sleep shirtless?

"What happened?"

Shaking the imaginary topless Austin from my head, i shrugged "Nothing emergency, but could you come in for a while? I need to talk to you."

Austin nodded to the guard and walked into my room.

"Okay spill. I know something has been bothering you." Austin sat on the sofa and put his arms behind his head, relaxed.

I plopped down on the bed and sighed. "How has the hunt for Aurora been going?"

Austin froze. "Good. Yeah. Nothing to be worried about."

"You guys have no idea do you?"

"Nope" Austin confessed. "But don't worry! We'll find her!" He tried to reassure me.

"WHat if they don't Austin?" I turned to him, angry with myself as tears filled my eyes. "What if I have to be Aurora forever? What if I. Not Aurora, marry Prince Dallas? What if I become Queen?"

"You won't. We'll find her." Austin patted the sofa next to him and i ran there, collapsed in his arms, and started beating him, hitting his solid chest with all my might. All the emotion of the whole two days come spilling out.

"It's all your fault! You shouldn't have taken me here in the first place!" I gave one more desperate and tired punch and broke down cried shamelessly. "I mean like, Dallas is nice, but he thinks I'm Aurora!"

"I know that you are no Aurora." Austin whispered.

"I have something to tell you." I mumbled.

Getting up, i opened the drawer, and handed the note to him. "Who is tex?" (**A/N check chap 2 for the note)**

"Me." Austin spoke lowly and i could hardly catch it.

"Why?"

"Argh stop okay?! I'm trying to figure this out! Austin is the capital city for Texas so sometimes she calls me Tex. Okay?!"

"k" I flinched noticebally.

Enough that Austin also noticed. He sighed in fustration and ran his hands through his hair.

"I have to find her. It looks like she went on her own will."

"What?! Maybe the kidnappers made her write that?"

"Only she calls me Tex. But the thing is, no guard will allow her to leave the castle alone, so another guard or someone in here also helped her get out." Austin started pacing. "I have to go find her."

"no! Austin you cant! It's too dangerous." I gasped.

"Ally, i was trained for this purpose." Austin scratched the back of his neck and swallowed visibly . "I'll assign someone else to look after you. And besides, it is somehow my fault because I didn't watch her close enough."

"When are you leaving?" I asked, my brain whirling.

"Tomorrow night." Austin said firmly. "And you are not coming."

I shut my mouth with a snap and scowled.

"Good night Ally."

"Bye Austin."

I lay down for the 3rd time and made a vow. What ever happens, I'm going with Austin to find Aurora. With that comforting thought, i finally fell asleep.

**Omg guys im so sorry its so short! Im tired ok bai. Ilysm. It's just sorta a filler. Haha I love the review keep them coming!:D And to the person who said "Omg you are making Dallas like Hans!" Well, Im not giving anything away, but who said Dallas is bad? ;) heheehe Will try to update again this week!:D Okay review follow favourite! Bye good night! **


	6. Chapter 6- Lies and sneaking

**Chapter 6- Lies and sneaking **

I kept my head down, staring at my feet as I slowly followed Austin to the dinning hall for breakfast.

"Austin! Dude!" Someone called from down the hallway.

I stopped and spun on my heel to face the person. Before I could get a good look though, a hand grabbed me at the wrist, spinning me back towards the front.

"Austin! Someone is calling you!" I scowled, annoyed.

"Nevermind him. Just continue walking." Austin curtly replied.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around to come face to face with someone who looked very similar to Austin.

"Woah." My mouth dropped open.

"Oh hey, Aurora." The guy looked shocked.

Was I supposed to know who this guy is since Aurora is on first name terms with him?

"Hi Austin." He continued.

"Hi Josh." Austin narrowed his eyes.

Sensing the building tension, I laughed loudly. "Why don't we all go for breakfast?" I suggested hopefully.

Both of them looked like they didn't even hear me. I grimaced awkwardly. "Umm guys?" I touched Austin's arm.

"How is dad?" Josh asked.

Austin tensed up, "He's okay. How is mom? What are you doing here?"

"Oh she's okay. But a bit upset that you forgot her birthday a few days ago." Josh replied coolly, ignoring the other question.

Austin's jaw clenched as he controlled himself. "I didn't forget. I was busy."

Yeah with kidnapping me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Austin pestered.

"Why cant a brother visit his own brother?" Josh smirked, so similar to Austin's that I almost gasped.

"You know that you are not permitted here."

Josh pouted. "Well sorry if dad let me in. He wants me to help with some computer stuff in the secret FBI so it looks like you and me will be working together."

Austin frowned. "No, im on the field and you are in a room."

Josh rolled his eyes. "SO?"

"AUSTIN!" I finally butted in. "Lets go." I grabbed him and dragged him away.

My mind was whirling. So Austin had a brother. And a dad in this building with the secret FBI. And a mom somewhere. How many other things had he lied to me about? Beside me, Austin was stormy and in a bad mood so I didn't dare ask him. YET.

After breakfast, Dallas decided to take me riding.

Eyeing the giagantic horse in front of me, I took a step back, suddenly feeling scared. I haven't ridden since that lesson two years ago.

"Its okay, Ro. I got you." Dallas smiled warmly as I stepped on the stool, giving me a boost up the horse.

Firmly settled on the horse, I smiled back down at him. Awww he's such a sweetheart. "Thank you!"

Bouncing up and down on the horse, we walked them to the trail. I could hardly hear Dallas speak, let alone make small talk, too busy concentrating on not falling off this horse.

"I take it that you don't ride much?" Dallas asked, a hint of laughter in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"No. Yeah. Maybe?" I stammered, panting as I stopped myself from falling to the left.

"Haha c'mon we can stop here for our picnic." Dallas grinned good naturedly.

I thankfully fell off my horse and onto the grass. Lying there, I stared up at the blue sky in relief until a shadow blocked my view.

"Hey you're blocking the view!" I whined, trying to look behind Dallas' head.

"Sorry babe. I'm the view" Dallas said smugly.

"Oh please. That line is so old!"

"Oh yeah? I don't think so."

"I know so!" I giggled and pushed him away.

A moment later, he appeared at my side with two sandwiches and lay down next to me. Passing one to me, we sighed in comfortable silence, just enjoying the breeze.

A while later, I felt a hand lace into mine. Trying to keep my heart from beating too fast, I took a deep breath, sneaking a look at Dallas. His hair had flopped over his brown eyes that were staring intently at me. A breath caught in my throat and I smiled nervously at him.

"We better go back." Dallas suddenly said, breaking the spell.\

"Yeah." I mounted my horse with Dallas' help and we rode back home, not really speaking about that moment.

As we reached, Austin was waiting for me to escort me back. The light was hitting his hair at just the right angle, making it shine and become more blonde than normal. It was so sexy and messy at the same time I just couldn't... I stopped so fast, I almost fell. What am I thinking?! Blushing hard, I followed Austin into my room.

"Just let me…"

"So why did you…."

"No you go first."

"No you go first."

I growled and sat down on my bed. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Im sorry! Its just that that was my older brother. He has always been jealous of me and everything I have. My job, because dad knows im better than him. Also, My looks." Austin puffed up.

"Don't expand your ego." I rolled my eyes.

"my mom likes him better because she thinks he doesn't get enough attention. So sometimes I just don't introduce him to people so they wont compare him to me."

Wait a minute…." Who is your dad? He works here?" I asked, puzzeled, searching my head for who works here in a high enough position to hire someone. "Omg is it Sam?"

"Yup." Austin replied, popping the "P". "Ill let you get ready for dinner. Bye." He rushed out, leaving me shocked.

I stood there, shocked and angry. Muttering to myself, i started packing my bag for my midnight adventure I was not going to miss.

"He's so not leaving without me tonight. Hope i can stay awake." I muttered to myself, stuffing a sweater into my bag.

It was midnight and I was dressed and bundled up. A bag full of money and food was under my bed. I tossed and turned on my bed, my ears alert for any sound that Austin might be leaving. He was just next door, so it should be so hard.

Finally, I heard a thump and some footsteps. Opening my door quietly, I followed the shadow into the courtyard. He spoke to the guard in charge and the guard waved at him and let him pass. I scowled. It wont be so easy for me. Crawling on my hands and knees, I sneaked past the guard, breathed a sigh of relief and continued following Austin.

A moment later, he stopped and looked back. I jumped into the shadows, hoping he wont/didn't see me. Fortunatly, he continued walking. Turning the corner, he suddenly disappeared. Ignoring my thumping heart which was beating faster every second, I spun a full circle, trying to figure where Austin went.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and my feet fell out from beneath me. A light shined in my face.

"Ally?!" Austin exclaimed.

"Oops?" I tried to laugh nevoursly.

"Oh we are both in so much trouble." Austin groaned, putting his head into his hand and ran his other hand in his hair.

**Guys im so sorry for not updating! ITs just super hard to find time haha. Im really srry! Review, favourite, and follow! ILY**


End file.
